


Detention

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Anakin Skywalker is a Brat, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rimming, Spanking, Student Anakin Skywalker, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Sweetheart, listen to me. You’re going to get up, lay yourself down on that desk, and show off that pretty ass of yours, and I’m going to fuck you. I won’t stop until I’ve fucked you full of my seed. And do you know what baby boy? You’re going to take it all, because you’re in detention right now, and the only way to get out, is to listen and obey.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ToolMusicLover for, as always, encouraging my absolutely sinful writing. Love ya <3  
> Please enjoy this filthy word porn! As you all probably know, I live for bratty whiny Anakin, because really, he is a brat. And as always...
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts!

As Professor Kenobi teaches his daily lesson Anakin can’t help but stare. Kenobi’s smooth, crisp voice echoes through the lecture hall, it fills every inch of the room and lulls Anakin into a dreamy haze. He doesn’t recall a single thing about the actual lesson, he’s too focused on how Kenobi’s mouth moves to form his precise, planned, and intelligent words. Oh, how nice it would be for that mouth to be somewhere else. Then, they make eye contact, Anakin’s heart melts, as Kenobi smiles at him, then gets back to the lesson. As he continues to stare at his professor, his mind starts to wander. What if one day, the always cool and calm Kenobi finally snaps, pulls Anakin to the front of the class, and pushes him down on the desk, and eats him out, has him writhing and moaning on his tongue, in front of the entire class. Humiliates him like he’s never been humiliated before. Or maybe Kenobi will push him to his knees and make him grovel beneath his feet, and once he’s begged and cried enough for his teacher’s liking, the man will let Anakin have his cock, better yet make him choke on it, make him be good and take it.

“Mr.Skywalker, could you stay after class for a little while?” Professor Kenobi says, no emotion betraying his smooth, delicious voice. Oh what Anakin would give to have that beautiful voice bark orders at him, and make him obey. 

With an affirmative, Anakin gathers his things and walks towards Kenobi’s desk. While the rest of the class waves their goodbyes and exits the class. Anakin starts to get himself in the right headspace and starts to anxiously picks at his nails. The black nail polish Ahsoka did is chipping a bit. He’ll have to fix it when he gets home. What could Kenobi possibly want? They talk plenty after class sometimes, what with Anakin’s nonstop chatter, but at least on those days Anakin is met with that charming, dashing Kenobi smile, there’s playful banter, maybe a few jokes. But now? There’s only heavy, stone-cold silence between the two. Anakin runs through the list of all the possibilities in his head. Homework? He’s handed in every assignment! Bad grade? No way, he has an A+ in the class. Maybe...He’s disruptive? Well, how can that be if he’s too busy drooling over Kenobi? He doesn’t dare look to see what Kenobi could be possibly doing, he’s far too preoccupied trying to figure out what he’s done wrong. He’s about to ask why he’s here, and rapidly apologize for whatever sin he must have committed to be at the end of Kenobi’s hard stare, but all words fall from his tongue when he hears Kenobi speak. 

“Anakin, look at me.” The ginger commands, and Anakin, weak in the knees as he is, looks to Kenobi’s radiant eyes. One half of Anakin wants to desperately be able to melt into those gorgeous eyes, and the other half wants to anxiously look away, dart, and find anything else to look at. But his teacher’s stiff, no-nonsense tone prevents him from doing anything but to obey. “Tell me, why do you think I’d like to keep you after class darling?” 

Anakin whimpers. “I’m not sure.” He mumbles, eyes following Kenobi’s as the man gets up from his desk chair, and slowly saunters over to Anakin, careful and methodical with each step until Anakin can feel the ginger’s breath wisp by his ear, causing him to shudder, and Anakin can feel him standing right behind him. 

“Oh sweetheart, are you sure about that? Use that little head of yours.” Kenobi chuckles, moving a strand of Anakin’s hair delicately to rest behind his ear. Anakin is shaking with excitement and anticipation, as he feels the man’s warm inhales and exhales so close to him. He feels frozen where he is, pinned by Kenobi behind him. “Sweet one, I do believe I asked you a question.” Came the stern but sensual murmur of Kenobi, as his hands came to ghost over where Anakin’s hands stayed, glued to the desk beneath his fingertips. “If you would be so inclined to answer it.” He adds Anakin swears he hears the smirk on Kenobi’s face. 

In his own little fit of brattiness to combat the ginger’s smug aura, Anakin pushes back against Kenobi’s front, and grins. “I really don’t know Sir, how about you enlighten me?” He smiles, as he hears a barely audible growl slip from the man’s lips, and at that moment knows he’s made a good move. 

Anakin quickly retracts his statement of a good move when he feels Kenobi’s hands immediately grab at his thighs in a threatening manner. “Oh, I’ll enlighten you, you little brat.” Kenobi hisses, as he inches his mouth ever so close to Anakin’s neck, seeming as though he’s just about to bite the area. When suddenly all contact is lost. Anakin turns his head to follow the man, like a lost puppy, but then he’s immediately bent over the desk by Kenobi’s strong grip. “Now Anakin, here’s what’s going to happen my sweet.” Anakin then feels a far too gentle hand caress his ass. “You’re going to give me every reason why you just can’t seem to pay attention in class. For every reason, I’ll spank you with my ruler. You’ve been a very naughty boy Anakin. Do you understand?” 

Anakin is practically vibrating with excitement, oh how he’s dreamed of this. With an almost giddy smile, he nods. “Yes Sir.” 

“Good. Now my dearest, come and explain what was distracting you?” 

Anakin clears his throat and sighs. “I was distracted by you.” A spank, and a good one. Anakin tries not to sound like a mess, at least, not yet. There’s another spank, he can slowly start to feel himself slip into that warm, familiar haze that slips to his mind whenever he and Obi-Wan are intimate like this. The third spanking from the ruler is a bit softer and aimed at his thighs, but it’s a good spank none the less. He yelps as he feels Kenobi shuffle his pants and underwear down. Those must have been the warmup spankings, and they were still pretty hard even through the fabric. Anakin gulps. 

“What else baby?” Kenobi purrs, as he tantalizingly rests the long meter ruler on his ass. “Oh don’t tell me I’m going to have to give you more spankings because a little someone is being insubordinate?” The man says in a questioning tone, but Anakin knows better by now. That’s his one and only warning.

Anakin stiffens and answers. “I wasn’t paying attention because I was thinking about you.” He responds quickly, tensing and preparing himself for the next spanking. When it doesn’t come, he relaxes and looks back, when suddenly, the spanking comes hard and fast, it causes a gasp to slip from his lips. 

“And just what were you thinking about sweetheart? Elaborate for me.” Kenobi commands with another hard spank. Anakin grumbles, he doesn’t want to tell his Sir...It’s embarrassing... “Now, now Anakin I simply shouldn’t have to tell you these things. After this little bratty performance, I think you’re undeserving of my cock. Now spit it out. I don’t have all day.” 

Anakin wants to mumble ‘you should have time for me all day’ but Anakin knows that’ll lead to a smack across his face, and he doesn’t want to worsen his punishment and make his Sir more upset. Anakin especially wants to whine because he won’t get cock today. Maybe if he’s good now, he’ll still get to come? Anakin vows to himself that he’ll stop being bratty from now on because no matter how much fun being a brat is, he’d like to be able to orgasm today. “I was thinking that one day you’d pull me from my seat, and lay me out on your desk...and eat me out in front of the class and humiliate me.” He says quietly, embarrassment tinting his cheeks. 

“Oh really?” He can hear the self-satisfied smirk on Kenobi’s face. After another spank, he speaks once more. “I know you’d love it if I showed everyone what a little slut you are, wouldn’t you, my dearest?” 

“Yes, I’d like that!” Anakin pants, as Kenobi, lands another spank with the ruler. The foggy haze in Anakin’s mind is slowly getting thicker, and thicker, as the addicting pain and pleasure of his punishment pushes him further, and further into that warm and pliant headspace. “Sir, please,” Anakin begs, he doesn’t even know what he wants, he just needs something.

“I know darling. But this is your punishment for not paying attention dearest.” Kenobi sighs, his voice stern, but Anakin knows there’s more to it, he can hear the soft and understanding undertone of his hard words.

Another spank practically moves the words that were lying dormant on Anakin’s tongue. “I’m sorry Sir, I’ll pay attention from now on.” He says quietly. That clearly didn’t suffice, because Anakin feels a hard slap from the ruler. That spanking was the final cherry on top. As tears leak down Anakin’s face he sniffles out another apology. “I-I didn’t mean to be bad Sir.” He says in between his cries, hiccuping every so often. “You just...I just…” Anakin can’t think, the combination of the hard desk he’s lying on, the lack of skin-to-skin contact, and the most prominent, the hard and fast spankings. All of these three things combined have Anakin pulled at the seams, feeling so wrung out and spent, wanting nothing more than to crawl into Kenobi’s arms and cry himself to the point of exhaustion. All his feelings and all these sensations come crashing down on him in an instant. 

And just as quickly as his punishment started, it’s over. Anakin hears the tell-tale sound of the ruler being dropped, and soon feels Kenobi’s gentle hands caressing his surely red ass. “Anakin my dear, you may sit up now,” Kenobi says softly, and that’s all the permission Anakin needs to hazily sit up. He winces as Kenobi helps him pull up his pants, and lifts him into his arms. The next few seconds, they could even be minutes, are a blur. He registers that Kenobi is carrying him, and then he feels the world drop. As he comes back to his senses, he feels his arms wrap around the man’s neck on their own accord. “Your punishment is over, you did so, so well sweet one.” Obi-Wan purrs, petting at Anakin’s hair just the way he likes it. Anakin nuzzles his face in the crook of the ginger’s neck and breathes in the soothing scent of pine, and some sort of strong tea blend. It’s over, Anakin reassures himself. He feels exhausted like he wants nothing more than to sleep in Obi-Wan’s embrace for the rest of eternity. As if Obi-Wan sensed his thoughts, he speaks up once more. “In a little while, we’ll go home and we’ll relax. You did so well today darling.” 

Then Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s soft lips on his own, and he knows he’s forgiven. 

\----------------

Now in light of Anakin’s recent bratty behavior, Obi-Wan had withdrawn something essential to Anakin’s very being, something he just couldn’t bear to live without. Obi-Wan’s cock. And today, he would get it back. He just knew it. As Anakin zipped up the cherry-red pleated mini skirt, he grinned. This paired with the tight black turtleneck he was wearing, the glossy red lipstick and the black high-heels would have his lover drooling over him. Instead of Anakin being the one to always starring at Obi-Wan, today it would be the other way around. He would get his way one way or another. 

Walking into class that day was one of the biggest ego boosts that Anakin had ever received. All eyes were on Anakin and his interesting attire choice. All eyes, including a very certain Professor. Bingo. With an air of confidence about him, Anakin plops himself down in his seat and places one leg on top of the other. While waiting for class to start, he looks to see Obi-Wan’s dilated, deep blue eyes fixated on his form, like a predator who’s waiting for the right moment to strike. Time seems to stop between their heated gazes, just the two of them, glaring one another down. But soon enough, Obi-Wan tears his gaze away, and oh does Anakin feel the loss. Anakin can’t help but pout, even though realistically, he knows this is Obi-Wan’s job, and he has a class to teach. All Anakin can do is show the man what it feels like to be in his shoes, always wanting and waiting. Well, now it’s Obi-Wan’s turn…

The class finally ends, and Anakin couldn’t be happier. He tries to pack his things normally, and not look as excited and jittery as he feels. Anakin slowly puts away his laptop, his notebook, and pencils, as he purposefully walks extra slow so that he’s the only student left in class. He practically strides to leave, but then, a hand grabs at his arm tightly. Anakin grins knowingly, as he’s turned around to meet Obi-Wan’s absolutely feral gaze. At that moment Anakin Skywalker, the knowingly smut little shit, had gotten exactly what he wanted. He laughs as Obi-Wan’s expression grows irritated. 

“I very much suggest that you behave yourself today Anakin Skywalker. You have been testing my patience all day you absolute brat.” The man snarls, sending pleasant tingles all throughout his body as heat pools in his groin. Anakin can’t help but melt at Obi-Wan’s downright angry and commanding tone, all he wants today is a good hard fuck, and he knows if he plays his cards right, he’ll get just that. 

“Yes Sir.” He says sweetly, letting out a tiny whimper as he felt Obi-Wan’s teeth in his neck, and his beard scratching deliciously at his shoulder. The air was becoming hotter between them, as Anakin was starting to grow impatient. The last time they did this, Anakin didn’t get any type of pleasure, but this time, oh this time he would ensure that it would happen. He would be so, so good that Obi-Wan couldn’t refuse him on anything he begged for. Not that it ever took Kenobi much thought when Anakin batted his eyelashes and moaned out a pretty please. He knew the power he held over Obi-Wan, but he never abused it. 

“Good boy Anakin.” Obi-Wan grins pressing a delicate kiss to the shell of Anakin’s ear. “I know you’re going to be good for me today.” Obi-Wan pauses, bringing him along to his desk chair. With a knowing glint in the man’s eyes, Anakin feels himself being yanked onto Obi-Wan’s lap. “And do you know why I know you’re going to be good for me sweetheart?” 

As Obi-Wan’s hand slowly inches its way under his skirt, Anakin whimpers. “I don’t know.” He moans as he feels his hand lightly thumb at his dick through his underwear. 

Obi-Wan gets close, so close that Anakin doesn’t know who’s who anymore. He finds that he loves it. “Because you, my dear, are my precious little cockslut, and when you don’t get my cock, you’re a mess. I know that you’re going to beg so prettily for it. Especially in that delicious little skirt, you’re wearing today. I know you wore it just to rile me up.” Anakin moans as Obi-Wan’s hands retract, and the click of a cap is heard. Apparently, Obi-Wan isn’t very patient today, he smiles to himself, his idea definitely paid off. He’ll surely keep this in mind for whenever he needs it again. There’s not much time to filter through all his thoughts when Anakin feels Obi-Wan tap at his thighs. “Up, up darling. Let me finger that sweet, greedy hole of yours and prepare you for what I know you’ve been craving.” 

Anakin lifts himself as his hands settle on Obi-Wan’s shoulders to help keep himself up while Kenobi discards of his underwear. As a cold finger gently prods at his entrance. “Sir, are you going to give me your cock today? Please?” He whines, in the needy tone he’ll only ever let Obi-Wan hear, and pull out of him. Two fingers are opening him now, as he feels the ginger peppering kisses and biting everywhere he can reach. 

“I know darling, I know you need it. I promise you’ll get my cock today, alright? Just be my good boy and be patient. I’ll have you incoherent before you know it, although it looks like you already getting there huh?” Obi-Wan teases, and Anakin curses him for knowing just how to take him apart. Every secret he thinks he has, every special sensitive spot, Obi-Wan seems to know, of course, he knows, Anakin muses. Kenobi is the only person who could take Anakin apart, reduce him to nothing, strip him of everything he is and once was, with a wave of his hand. But in the end, Obi-Wan chooses to piece him back together, bit by bit, each time. 

As more noises are drawn out of him by Obi-Wan’s talented fingers, Anakin can feel himself growing closer and closer to his orgasm, he distantly thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to come without Obi-Wan taking notice. Somewhere in his mind, far off, he knows that Obi-Wan takes notice of everything, knows what every hitch of his breath means, every blink of his eyes, Obi-Wan just knows him like that, has taken to studying him over the years, like he’s an open book just waiting to be read. 

“Now darling, I know you’re going to come soon, so I would much prefer if you come on my cock.” Obi-Wan whispers, biting the lobe of his ear, Anakin can feel the grin on his face. He nods in agreement because right about now he would really love his brains to be fucked out right about now. “Sweetheart, listen to me. You’re going to get up, lay yourself down on that desk, and show off that pretty ass of yours, and I’m going to fuck you. I won’t stop until I’ve fucked you full of my seed. And do you know what baby boy? You’re going to take it all, because you’re in detention right now, and the only way to get out, is to listen and obey.” 

Oh, fuck how can he say no to that? How can he say anything after hearing that? Anakin doesn’t even think he can move after hearing those deliciously devious and dirty words slip from Kenobi’s constantly cool and crisp voice, now sounding so debauched and filthy. “Yes Sir.” He moans as he wobbles clumsily on his feet. He falls onto the desk with all the grace of a newborn fawn. His excitement only spikes when he hears the telltale sound of his lover adjusting and getting into position. Daring not to look back and disobey, he simply listens for audio cues of what exactly is going on behind him. Anakin hears a small intake of breath, likely from Obi-Wan finally freeing his erection from its confines. Next, he hears the same familiar pop of a cap opening and hears a groan. Now that he knows Obi-Wan is thoroughly preparing himself, his mouth practically waters at the sounds. “Sir please fuck me now, I’ve been waiting so long.” He whines, he had been waiting long! And now he was good so he should get his reward. To entice Obi-Wan a little further, he starts slowly wiggling his hips side to side. 

That clearly does the trick because before he knows it, Anakin feels the head of Obi-Wan’s cock teasing at his entrance. He tries to push back, but Obi-Wan stops him. “No. Stay put. You will lie down and take what I give you, or so help me I’ll make you take it. Do you understand me?” Obi-Wan practically growls. 

Anakin moans louder than he’s moaned all week. “Yes, yes, yes I’ll be good Sir oh I’ll be so, so good. Please, please make me take it.” He babbles. This, oh this is what he’s needed all week, wanted and craved and begged for all of this damned long week, to be held down and for Obi-Wan to make him take, make him be good, have complete and utter control over everything. His mind, his body, his words, everything. Suddenly Kenobi pushes and thrusts into him, apparently, he has just as little patience as Anakin does because his pace is everything it normally isn’t. It’s painful, it’s fast, and fuck it’s so deep, so deliciously deep inside him, Anakin wants to keep Kenobi’s cock in him forever. 

“Is this what you wanted slut?” Obi-Wan hissed, his pace brutal, as Anakin held onto the desk for dear life. His lover’s hands were gripped so tightly on his hips that he knew there would be bruises there, and Anakin loved it. He knew Obi-Wan would press down on them when they bathed together tonight, he knew when he wasn’t looking, or paying attention, Obi-Wan would gaze at his bruises and smile, deeply possessive of the marks that he left. “You’ve been prancing around all day in that short skirt, with your ass practically hanging out. Do you know how many eyes were on you today? I bet it drove them mad that they couldn’t have you as I do.” Obi-Wan grunts, landing a smack on his ass. Anakin moans at all the different sensations hitting him, this is everything he’s been wanting. As Obi-Wan continues to thrust, he speaks once more. “They don’t get to fuck this tight little hole as I do. They don’t get to see you moaning like a cheap whore on my cock do they? This is all for me.” 

Anakin tries to speak, but no words come to mind, as all he can focus on is taking. Being good and taking just what Obi-Wan wants to give him. Quicker than he can process, the ginger pulls out, and faster than he can whine, he’s promptly being flipped to lay on his back. The absolutely feral look on Obi-Wan’s face makes Anakin feel another wave of heat flash through his body. “Please.” He mumbles, Anakin feels like it’s all he can do. Obi-Wan thrusts back in and oh does Anakin feel the change in angle. Anakin can’t think, can’t breathe, everything feels too good. He comes with a high keen, as Obi-Wan continues to thrust. 

“Good boy. God Anakin you’re such a good boy.” The ginger pants breathlessly. “I love watching you come on my cock sweetheart. I’m going to come and you’re going to take it all.” Obi-Wan babbles, as Anakin looks to him like he’s a god. Oh how badly he wants that. 

ANakin nods, as he comes down from his high. “Yes, yes, yes Obi-Wan, Sir please I want your come I need it.” He cries out, feeling shaky and vulnerable but good, wrung out in the best way possible, like Obi-Wan’s come is the thing he needs the most, because in this moment it is. He needs all of Obi-Wan and this is part of it. He whines as his lover’s thrusts become erratic, and finally, finally Obi-Wan moans his name and comes. 

As his lover pants above him, Anakin reaches his arms up to try and cuddle, he’s exhausted, but there’s nothing he wants more than Kenobi cuddles, and to nap. Luckily, his lover obliges, as he feels Obi-Wan’s arms wrap around him, and hold him tightly, and protectively. He smiles as he cuddles right back, he loves being wrapped up by Obi-Wan, it’s always so warm, and safe in his arms. He knows that after this, they’ll go home, maybe Obi-Wan will run him a bath if he’s lucky, and they’ll snuggle under the warm covers, and their cat R2. He sighs happily at the thought. 

After a few moments, Obi-Wan speaks. “Let’s go home.” He rumbles. 

Anakin takes a few breaths and smiles. “Does this mean I’m out of detention now?”

**Author's Note:**

> i..,i think this is the first time I've written spanking,,,? eh probably not what can i say. listen sometimes you just need your mega hot teacher to bend you over his desk and spank you. it's just the way life be sometimes


End file.
